


Crime and Revolution

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: EMT Kim Possible, F/F, On the Run, escaped prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Sheila Go is framed for a crime, and she's trying to clear her name. Kim's along for the ride.





	Crime and Revolution

Sheila Go is framed for a heinous crime she didn’t commit. She was found in the passenger seat of the stolen car, and the store clerk identified her as the seducer. She is a gifted educator who is now locked away and is being rushed to the hospital. Also in the ambulance is third-year EMT Dr. Kim Possible.

Kim tries to go over the story, believing the brunette to be covering for someone else. Sheila, however, merely grows agitated that no one will trust her. She is severely injured from the car wreck, and Kim is attempting to help the struggling woman. A blur runs across the road, and the ambulance crashes. Before Kim can blink, the crash broke the gurney Sheila was riding on.

The metal allows the handcuff to slink away. Sheila barrels out the back doors, limping slightly. Her head is still bleeding, but she keeps moving she has to clear her name.

“Come back here! I’m not finished treating your wounds!”

“I’m not a fragile princess, Doc! Leave me be!”

“You could be a queen for all I know.” Kim huffs, catching up to her. “But I am going with you so you don’t die out here.”

“Whatever suits you, Princess.”


End file.
